darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Bliss
Midnight Bliss (ミッドナイトブリス Middonaito Burisu) is an EX Move from Demitri Maximoff introduced in Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire. In all appearances its input is + two Punch buttons. Midnight Bliss is also present in Demitri's moveset from ''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' and ''Capcom Fighting Evolution''. Demitri also has the Midnight Bliss as a skill in ''Namco × Capcom'' that can be used on the map screen; however, it merely drains a single enemy's health and does not transform it. The special move also appears in ''Cross Edge'', where it also changes the enemies affected by the skill. In ''Project X Zone'' and ''Project X Zone 2'', the move appears, but it doesn't show any transformation effect. Description Demitri says "come with me" and approaches the opponent while holding a rose. If he reaches the opponent, he will bow and the target will transform into a female (if they are male) with a more arousing (or in some cases comedic) appearance. He then holds the victim up, draining her blood until she is dry. Afterwards he blasts the opponent away and takes distance while blowing a kiss. The opponent returns to normal at the end of the move. Its animation is slightly different in Capcom Fighting Evolution, possibly due to limitations. Rather than the usual aftereffect of the move, Demitri simply drapes his cape over his transformed victim and the screen fades to black; only the sounds of the drain are heard and, when the scene fades back in, the opponent is already knocked down, in his/her natural form. List of transformations ''Darkstalkers'' series *'Anakaris' Turns into a tall and slim Egyptian woman. Defeating Anakaris with Demitri's Midnight Bliss will cause Anakaris' lower half to float or crawl across the bottom of and off the screen. *'Baby Bonnie Hood' Becomes an adult waitress. *'Bishamon' Becomes a blue-haired Japanese woman. A homage to Yukiko-hime from Dororon Enma-kun. *'Dee' (Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection exclusive) A girl with twintails and two horns in a similar outfit, but more revealing. *'Demitri Maximoff' Becomes a blonde woman with a night dress. *'Donovan Baine' Turns into a female version of himself. *'Felicia' Felicia gains a dress similar to Marilyn Monroe and blows a kiss, and her tail has a heart shape. *'Hsien-Ko' Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling become small girls hugging each other. *'Huitzil' Transforms into an Aztec girl with birds on her head. When all three punch buttons are used, Huitzil becomes a different girl wearing bloomers gym clothes. *'Jedah Dohma' Becomes a female version of himself with long hair and a provocative dress. *'Jon Talbain' Becomes a female version of his human appearance, with long hair and wearing a kimono. *'Lilith' Lilith changes to a pajama and holds a pillow, and she has a sleepy expression. *'Lord Raptor' Lord Raptor becomes a female version of himself with goth clothes. While having her blood drained, she points a gun to Demitri, but is not able to fire. *'Morrigan Aensland' Morrigan becomes a cartoonish girl with a sailor outfit and short hair. *'Pyron' Pyron becomes a female with a giant hairstyle and a dress. *'Q-Bee' Gains a nurse outfit and a giant syringe. *'Rikuo' Rikuo becomes a mermaid with long blonde hair and a green tail. *'Sasquatch' Turns into a brunette with pigtails wearing a costume similar to his normal appearance and holding a giant banana. *'Victor von Gerdenheim' Becomes a female version of himself, with a slender but muscular body. ''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' Besides SNK characters, SNK Playmore created new sprites for all Capcom characters and original transformations that are different from the ones used later in Capcom Fighting Evolution. Capcom characters *'Akuma' An attractive female version of himself, including the red hair, with a horn and the same hairstyle wearing a dogi shredded to rags to be left as crop top, hotpants, wrist sleeves and warmers. *'Balrog' A tall strong female version of himself with the same clothing and short dreadlocks. *'Chun-Li' Chun-Li wearing a typical red cheongsam, different from her own, emphasizing her legs. *'Dan' A female version of Dan that looks very similar to Yuriko Hibiki with a braided ponytail, a pink cardigan and a long brown skirt. *'Demitri Maximoff' A busty female version of himself with long, thick and toned legs in a skimpy outfit similar to a high cut bandeau one-piece swimsuit that shows the breast prominently, almost a copy of Morrigan's costume. *'Dhalsim' An Indian girl, probably modeled after his wife Sally, in typical golden gagra choli with his trademark three-skull collar. *'Guile' A female version of Guile with the same clothing and hairstyle. *'Hugo' His normal self with a female chest in Poison's clothes, until almost the end of Midnight Bliss, when the transformation changes into an attractive woman. *'Ken' A female version of Ken in a white wedding dress. *'M. Bison' A female version of himself with the top of the uniform open to show the chest. *'Red Arremer'A cute girl in a tight, red demon-like costume with tail and anthena, but no wings. *'Ryu' A female version of himself. *'Sagat' A woman in traditional Thai clothing and Thai headdress. *'Shin Akuma' An attractive female version of himself, including the white hair, with a horn and the same hairstyle wearing a dogi shredded to rags to be left as crop top, hotpants, wrist sleeves and warmers. *'Tessa' Tessa as a magical girl in a red costume with high heels, short and wide miniskirt, a crop top, long sleeve gloves, a witch hat with a star in the tip and the Sun Staff (Tessa's special item in ''Red Earth'') as a magical wand. *'Vega' A beautiful female version of himself with the same style of clothing, but with a turtleneck crop top and no mask. The claws are inside cloth pouch. *'Violent Ken' A female version of Ken with a mean facial expression in a red wedding dress. *'Zero' Bombass bimbo cosplaying as Ciel SNK characters *'Athena' Athena with wings in pink underwear with a white cloth with pink frills attached and a single-flower headband. *'Choi Bounge' A little girl wearing chima jeogori. *'Earthquake' A female version of Earthquake with a thin figure, but with the same skinhead and costume. *'Geese Howard' A woman in a red halter-style party dress with a white feather boa around the neck and the same hairstyle as Geese. *'Genjuro Kibagami' A beautiful, high-class oiran. *'Goenitz' A young woman with a similar style of clothes, but looking like a nun with a black veil. *'Iori Yagami' A female version of himself in a blazer and high school uniform. The transformation is the representation of Ioriko from the radio drama ''Neo Geo DJ Station Special''. *'Kasumi Todoh' Kasumi in a traditional Japanese sailor suit uniform. *'Kim Kaphwan' A woman wearing chima jeogori and traditional Jjokjin meori hairstyle. *'Kyo Kusanagi' Cosplayer Kyoko. *'Mai Shiranui' Mai dressed in a pink kimono with an oil-paper umbrella, slightly showing her large breasts. It's the same appearance as in one of her victory poses in ''The King of Fighters''. *'Mars People' |A pink version with a red ribbon on the head. *'Mr. Karate' A female version of himself slightly showing the breasts and with an Okame ''Noh'' mask. *'Orochi Iori' Miss X from ''SNK Gals' Fighters''. *'Ryo Sakazaki' A female version of himself. *'Serious Mr. Karate' |A female version of himself slightly showing the breasts and with a Hannya Noh mask. *'Shiki' Half-shaded Shiki from ''Samurai Shodown 64 II''. *'Terry Bogard' A female version of himself with denim shorts instead of jeans. ''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Characters from ''Street Fighter'' and ''Red Earth'' are full of references to other popular media. Some characters have two different transformations. The rare one, normally triggered at random, can be forced by executing Midnight Bliss with all punch buttons. ''Darkstalkers'' characters *'Anakaris' Regular: Same as his Darkstalkers series transformation. Rare: His Khaibit's Bliss form, which originally appears during Pharaoh Decoration (an Anakaris' EX Move in Darkstalkers 3). *'Demitri Maximoff' Regular: Transforms him into a European vampire schoolgirl with book in hand and a swarm of vampire bats above her head. Rare: Transforms him into his Darkstalkers series transformation, but with a semi-transparent night dress that shows the body's silhouette *'Felicia' Same as her Darkstalkers series transformation. *'Jedah' Same as his Darkstalkers series transformation. *'Pyron' Same as his Darkstalkers series transformation. ''Street Fighter'' characters *'Alex' Regular: Becomes a female version of himself. Rare: Transforms into Patricia. *'Chun-Li' Regular: Changes to her ''Street Fighter Alpha'' design. Rare: Changes to her ''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' design. *'Guile' Becomes a stereotypical stars-and-stripes-bikini-clad-buxom-American girl with a face similar to Guile's wife as portrayed in Guile's ending in ''Super Street Fighter II'' and ''Super Street Fighter II Turbo''. *'Guy' Regular: Except for the head, Guy becomes identical to Maki. Rare: Guy becomes Shadow Girl, a ninja character appearing in Capcom's ''Gotcha Force''. The transformation from his alternate color resembles Killer Girl. *'Karin' Becomes a tennis player similar to Reika Ryuzaki from [[Wikipedia:Aim for the Ace!|''Aim for the Ace!]], who is also a rich girl with a friendly rivalry to a common but talented girl and the originator of that trope in manga. *'M. Bison' Bison becomes a dominatrix, similar to his ''SVC Chaos version, except with the top closed, wearing a short skirt instead of pants, and with a riding crop in her hands. *'Rose' Regular: Becomes Lisa Lisa. Rare: Becomes Enya the Hag. *'Ryu' Becomes the Indian girl from Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie. *'Sakura' Changes to the red gym clothes that she uses when she becomes a teacher at the end of the [[w:c:streetfighter:Sakura Ganbaru!|''Sakura Ganbaru!]] manga. *'Shin Akuma' Regular: Transforms into a maid with a red-bristled broom and a large red bow on the back resembling the "heaven" kanji. Rare: A different maid with the broom facing upwards. *'Yun' Becomes a Chinese food delivery girl working for 昇龍軒 (Shēnglóngxuān, "Shōryūken" in Japanese reading, a pun to the recurring special move), the restaurant Hoimei and Shaomei work in, with a giant shumai on her head. *'Urien' Transforms into a girl clad in mizuhappi (a short jacket) and shimekomi fundoshi, typical of the Hakata Gion Yamakasa festival. *'Zangief' Becomes a cartoonish little Russian girl. This character was presented on the now defunct ''Capcom Fighting Jam official siteCAPCOM FIGHTING Jam. Capcom website. Archived from the original on 2015-04-16. as "Zangyura-chan, the little tangerine vending Russian girl" ("ザンギュラちゃんでロシアの蜜柑売り"). This is a nod to ''Gamest'', a magazine notorious for its numerous typos over the years, various of which have entered Japanese gamers' language as jokes. One of the most famous of these occurred in issue 83, published in January 1993. There was a special section covering Street Fighter II Turbo location test, and they wrote about Zangief's then-new Quick Lariat (provisionally named Super Lariat) that "By pressing all kick buttons, Zangyura can do a very quick Super Uriajjou, without collision detection in his legs" ("ザンギュラはキックボタン3つ同時押しで足に判定のない、早めの回転のスーパーウリアッ上が出せる。"). An impressive series of errors in a row, that deservedly earned them the laughs and scorn of their readers. They then tried to defend themselves declaring they had copied the names from a badly handwritten note, but "Zangyura" had already become a meme. With Capcom Fighting Jam, Capcom canonized Gamest's error giving the name Zangyura to this female version of Zangief.Miðgarðsorm. (2017-08-07). Untitled [Online forum post]. Message posted to: The Inevitable Street Fighter V Story Thread: A SHADOW FALLS!. Shoryuken forums.Kalata, Kurt. (2017-11-29). Capcpom Presents – Gamest’s Greatest Typos. Hardcore Gaming 101. Retrieved 2018-02-14. Her design is based on Cheburashka, a famous Russian character, and extremely popular in Japan as well. Zangyura sells tangerines because Cheburashka was discovered in an orange crate, a scene that became iconic. Original characters *'Ingrid' Ingrid gains gothic lolita clothes. This design later became her special win pose in ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX''. ''Red Earth'' characters *'Hauzer' Transforms into a Japanese schoolgirl with his head untouched, except for a smidge of red lipstick at the front of his muzzle. *'Hydron' Transforms into an anthropomorphic-moe school girl in a swimsuit uniform with blond hair topped with his body as a hat and still armed with his trident. *'Kenji' Transforms him into a kunoichi wearing a kitsune mask and armed with his signature large rifle. *'Leo' Regular: Transforms him into a slender female warrior with a lioness' head. Rare: A little girl with a cute lion costume. The appearance is based on a drawing from Red Earth's ''Secret File'' booklet. Cultural impact Even though Anakaris's Royal Judgment transformations have been present since the first game and Anakaris's Pharaoh Decoration has the same sprite transformation, Demitri's Midnight Bliss has always been the preferred transformation attack since its introduction in Vampire Savior. A fan favorite, the move is notable for showing female forms of male opponents and alternative depictions for female characters. In many instances the transformation is better looking than the original. Its featuring in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos and Capcom Fighting Evolution made it more popular among players, as it showed other SNK and Capcom characters transformations that have since become coveted by the fanart, M.U.G.E.N and cosplay communities. Since the first instance, with Bishamon transformation parodying Yukiko-hime from Dororon Enma-kun, the move has been used to pay homage to other media outside of games with easter eggs, such as "Ioriko", "Zangyura" and Karin's, Rose's and Ryu's transformations in Capcom Fighting Evolution. A difficulty in further appearances of Midnight Bliss, besides the lack of Darkstalkers sequels, is 3D graphics due to them taking more resources to develop, meaning that modern 3D fighting game would unnecessarily spend resources in 3D transformations that would have little use outside of the special move, making it harder to justify than in a 2D environment. Nevertheless, fans of the move (which include professional artists) create art and sprites with Midnight Bliss versions of their favorite characters. That includes characters never featured in the original games, such as Blanka. Midnight Bliss forms have become popular enough in Japan to warrant their own gashapon figures designed by Hiroyuki Utatane and commercialized by the company Eugene (now Takara Tomy Arts) as part of the SR Capcom Real Figure Collection (SRカプコン リアルフィギュアコレクション) series. Capcom has supported high quality Midnight Bliss fanart and promoted it on the Capcom-Unity blog.Iovanovici, Zoran. (2009-10-19). Analysis: Gaming’s Midnight Bliss – Gender Swapping Made Fun. Gamasutra. Retrived 2018-02-14. Udon has prominently featured Midnight Bliss in covers of its comics and in art published in Darkstalkers Tribute. Gallery Vampire Savior Secret File 04.png|Midnight Bliss sketches from Demon's Damnation UC Darkstalkers Ultimate Edition Hard Cover.png|Full cover spread by Omar Dogan of Darkstalkers: The Ultimate Edition limited hardcover with the Midnight Bliss forms of several Darkstalkers appearing in Udon's ''Darkstalkers'' & ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' comic series Midnight Bliss Full Cover Spread.jpg|Full Midnight Bliss spread and clean by Robert Porter used in cover B of Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers #2, #3 & #4 Yujin SR Capcom Real Figure Collection - Capcom Fighting Jam 1A.png|''Capcom Fighting Jam'' figures Yujin SR Capcom Real Figure Collection - Capcom Fighting Jam 1B.png|''Capcom Fighting Jam'' figures Yujin SR Capcom Real Figure Collection - Capcom Fighting Jam 2.png|''Capcom Fighting Jam'' figures Sprites of Midnight Bliss and Royal Judgment transformations Darkstalkers Anakaris transforms-1-.png|Anakaris Darkstalkers BBHood transforms-1-.png|B. B. Hood Darkstalkers Demitri transforms.png|Demitri Darkstalkers Donovan transforms-1-.png|Donovan Darkstalkers Felicia transforms-1-.png|Felicia Darkstalkers Hsien-Ko transforms-1-.png|Hsien-Ko Darkstalkers Huitzil transforms-1-.png|Huitzil Darkstalkers Jedah transforms-1-.png|Jedah Darkstalkers Jon Talbain transforms-1-.png|Jon Talbain Darkstalkers Lilith transforms-1-.png|Lilith Darkstalkers Lord Raptor transforms.png|Lord Raptor Darkstalkers Morrigan transforms.png|Morrigan Darkstalkers Pyron transforms.png|Pyron Darkstalkers Q-Bee transforms.png|Q-Bee Darkstalkers Rikuo transforms.png|Rikuo Darkstalkers Sasquatch transforms-1-.png|Sasquatch Darkstalkers Victor transforms-1-.png|Victor ''Darkstalkers'' series sprites Midnight_Bliss_Anakaris.gif|Anakaris Midnight_Bliss_BB_Hood.gif|B.B. Hood Midnight_Bliss_Bishamon.gif|Bishamon Deemb-1-.gif|Dee Midnight_Bliss_Demitri.png|Demitri Midnight_Bliss_Donovan.gif|Donovan Midnight_Bliss_Felicia.gif|Felicia Midnight_Bliss_Hsien-Ko.gif|Hsien-Ko Midnight_Bliss_Huitzil_a.gif|Huitzil (regular) Midnight_Bliss_Huitzil_b.gif|Huitzil (rare) Midnight_Bliss_Jedah.gif|Jedah Midnight_Bliss_Jon_Talbain.gif|Jon Talbain Midnight_Bliss_Lilith.gif|Lilith Midnight_Bliss_Lord_Raptor.gif|Lord Raptor Midnight_Bliss_Morrigan.gif|Morrigan Midnight_Bliss_Pyron.gif|Pyron Midnight_Bliss_Q-Bee.gif|Q-Bee Midnight_Bliss_Rikuo.gif|Rikuo Midnight_Bliss_Sasquatch.gif|Sasquatch Midnight_Bliss_Victor.gif|Victor ''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' sprites SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Akuma.png|Akuma SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Athena.gif|Athena SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Balrog.png|Balrog SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Choi_Bounge.gif|Choi Bounge SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Chun-Li.png|Chun-Li SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Dan.png|Dan SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Demitri.png|Demitri SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Dhalsim.png|Dhalsim SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Earthquake.gif|Earthquake SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Geese_Howard.png|Geese Howard SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Genjuro.gif|Genjuro SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Goenitz.gif|Goenitz SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Guile.png|Guile SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Hugo.gif|Hugo SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Hugo_slim.gif|Hugo (slim) SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Iori_Yagami.gif|Iori Yagami SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Kasumi_Todoh.gif|Kasumi Todoh SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Ken.png|Ken SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Kim_Kaphwan.gif|Kim Kaphwan SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Kyo_Kusanagi.gif|Kyo Kusanagi SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_M_Bison.png|M. Bison SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Mai_Shiranui.gif|Mai Shiranui SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Mars_People.gif|Mars People SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Mr_Karate.gif|Mr. Karate SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Orochi_Iori.gif|Orochi Iori SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Red_Arremer.png|Red Arremer SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Ryo_Sakazaki.gif|Ryo Sakazaki SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Ryu.png|Ryu SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Sagat.gif|Sagat SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Serious_Mr_Karate.gif|Serious Mr. Karate SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Shiki.gif|Shiki SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Shin_Akuma.gif|Shin Akuma SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Terry_Bogard.gif|Terry Bogard SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Tessa.gif|Tessa SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Vega.gif|Vega SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Violent_Ken.png|Violent Ken SVC_Chaos_Midnight_Bliss_Zero.gif|Zero ''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' sprites CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Alex_a.png|Alex (regular) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Alex_b.png|Alex (rare) Midnight_Bliss_Anakaris.gif|Anakaris (regular) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Anakaris_b.png|Anakaris (rare) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Chun-Li_a.png|Chun-Li (regular) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Chun-Li_b.gif|Chun-Li (rare) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Demitri_a.gif|Demitri (regular) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Demitri_b.jpg|Demitri (rare) Midnight_Bliss_Felicia.gif|Felicia CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Guile.gif|Guile CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Guy_a.gif|Guy (regular) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Guy_b.gif|Guy (rare) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Hauzer.gif|Hauzer CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Hydron.gif|Hydron CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Ingrid.gif|Ingrid Midnight_Bliss_Jedah.gif|Jedah CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Karin.gif|Karin CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Kenji.gif|Kenji CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Leo_a.gif|Leo (regular) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Leo_b.gif|Leo (rare) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_M_Bison.gif|M. Bison Midnight_Bliss_Pyron.gif|Pyron CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Rose_a.gif|Rose (regular) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Rose_b.png|Rose (rare) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Ryu.gif|Ryu CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Sakura.gif|Sakura CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Shin_Akuma_a.gif|Shin Akuma (regular) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Shin_Akuma_b.png|Shin Akuma (rare) CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Urien.png|Urien CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Yun.gif|Yun CFE_Midnight_Bliss_Zangief.gif|Zangief Animated sprites ''Darkstalkers 3'' Demitri_Midnight_Bliss_BB_Hood_animated.gif Demitri_Midnight_Bliss_Bishamon_animated.gif Demitris_Midnight_Bliss_Demitri_animated.gif ''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' SVC_Chaos_Demitri_Midnight_Bliss_Red_Arremer_animated.gif ''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' CFE_Demitri_MB_Alex_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Chun-Li_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Guile_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Guy_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Hauzer_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Hydron_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Ingrid_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Karin_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Kenji_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Leo_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_M_Bison_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Rose_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Ryu_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Sakura_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Urien_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Yun_animated.gif CFE_Demitri_MB_Zangief_animated.gif Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Midnight Bliss Compilation|''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' Capcom Fighting Evolution - Midnight Bliss|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' Midnight Bliss - SNK Vs. Capcom Chaos Compilation|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' Cross edge midnight bliss exhibition|''Cross Edge'' References External links *Midnight Bliss at Japanese Wikipedia *Midnight Bliss at the Capcom Database *Midnight Bliss at the MUGEN Database Category:EX Moves Category:Demitri Maximoff moves